


Just Take It Easy

by blinkbackbones



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, Legoland, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinkbackbones/pseuds/blinkbackbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Spencer. Spence. <i>Legoland, Spence.</i>”</p><p>“Brendon, chill, you’re like. More excited for my birthday than me.”</p><p>See also: dumb nerds go to Legoland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Take It Easy

**Author's Note:**

> first fic i've finished that isn't just a drabble and first fic with smut! hooray! exclamation marks!
> 
> inspired a lot by [this adorable drawing](http://samanthaangel.tumblr.com/post/82719126528/anonymous-asked-you-where-is-the-brencer-love) by samanthaangel on tumblr. 
> 
> unbeta'd, so please let me know if there are any mistakes so i can fix them! :)

“Spencer. Spence. _Legoland, Spence._ ”

“Brendon, chill, you’re like. More excited for my birthday than me.”

Brendon stills for approximately half a second, then clings tight to Spencer’s arm and wiggles happily. Spencer has long since learned not to question the weird things Brendon does when he’s excited.

“But _Spen-_ cer,” he beams, “Legoland!”, and since when has Spencer been able to resist _that_ face, really.

“Yes,” he says slowly, like he’s talking to a young child. “Legoland. That’s where we are. Good to know music isn’t the only thing you can read.”

Brendon thumps Spencer lightly on the arm, but he’s still grinning, still bouncing (no, really, literally bouncing) and Spencer’s having a really hard time not letting on that he is _dying._ Brendon is _killing him._ He is so selfish.

“You are killing me, Brendon,” Spencer says. “You are so selfish.” 

Brendon just kisses him – well, presses his grin against Spencer’s – because Brendon is no good at words when he’s this hyped up, and drags Spencer over to one of the rollercoasters. Spencer wants to ask when it became Brendon’s birthday all of a sudden, but he kind of can’t argue when Brendon is so sincerely happy. And the rollercoaster he’s chosen looks pretty badass anyway, so.

It’s been a while since they’ve just had fun like this. It feels good, especially when Brendon grabs his hand while they wait in line and squeezes it, smiling brightly up at Spencer, and Spencer's heart does a weird little skip and he has to try not to think about how _completely gay_ that is.

\--

It’s almost dark before they leave, right as the park’s about to close. Brendon’s finally mellowed out some; Spencer’s pretty sure they wouldn’t have actually got around the entire park if it wasn’t for Brendon constantly getting distracted by pretty much everything, but he wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. They’ve been walking around the gift shop with their fingers loosely entwined for the last half hour, Brendon completely determined to find Spencer the Lego set with the most pieces; so far, it’s a toss-up between the Eiffel Tower and the Statue of Liberty, because the Eiffel Tower has a lot of pieces, but _the Statue of Liberty,_ that’s way too fucking cool.

“Maybe we could get both?” Brendon says hopefully. Spencer gives him a Look, all one-eyebrow-raised and are-you-kidding-me, and Brendon shrugs. Spencer has him trained well.

“No, you’re right. Which one’s your favourite?”

“Well, the Eiffel Tower has more pieces,” Spencer points out. “Like, 1,000 more.”

So Brendon buys him the Eiffel Tower, and Spencer buys Brendon a Lego man plushie, because Spencer is possibly the only person alive who buys other people gifts on his birthday.

\--

Brendon’s head starts dropping onto Spencer’s shoulder as they walk out to the parking lot, meaning Brendon is tired but doesn’t want to admit it, because Brendon is a 12 year old child.

“Brendon.”

“Mm?”

“You are a 12 year old child.”

“Spence. Spencer.”

“What?”

“Carry meee.”

Brendon’s already trying to scramble onto Spencer’s back, and, really?

“Are you. Are you kidding me?”

“Shh. Carrying now. No questions.”

“I am not carrying you. You have legs. Walk.”

\--

Spencer gives Brendon a piggyback all the way across the parking lot.

Spencer is a pushover. And Brendon is a child.

\--  

Brendon falls asleep on the drive home. Spencer totally called that one, but it’s still adorable.

\--

Brendon wakes up just as Spencer’s pulling into the drive, all fluttering eyelashes and soft sounds. Spencer glances over at him as he shuts off the engine, and can’t make himself look away. Brendon is beautiful, and Spencer is completely gone for him. Completely.

Brendon smiles up at him, sleepy and affectionate, and all Spencer can do is lean across to kiss him, a brief, warm press of lips that sends bright sparks all the way down to Spencer’s stomach.

“Hey,” Brendon murmurs, pulling away to stretch. His back arches off the seat and he moans quietly, his shirt riding up to reveal a small strip of skin, and right on cue, Spencer’s mouth goes completely dry. He swallows, feeling his cheeks burn red, and presses a light kiss to Brendon’s cheek before getting out of the car, because goddamnit, he is going to keep it in his pants until they are inside.

Brendon follows eagerly, and his thoughts must be on the same line as Spencer’s, because as soon as they’ve dropped their bags in the living room he cups Spencer’s jaw and kisses him again, flicking his tongue along Spencer’s bottom lip. Spencer would usually make Brendon wait, but – fuck, he needs this right now, he _needs_ Brendon. Brendon lets out a soft rumble of contentment as Spencer gently nudges at Brendon’s tongue with his own, running his hands through Spencer’s scruff to tangle in his hair, and wow, okay, all of this is going straight to Spencer’s dick. Brendon pulls back to smirk wickedly at him, pressing his hips up against Spencer’s, and Spencer whines – _whines –_ with how much he wants.

“Hi there,” Brendon says, pressing Spencer back towards the couch. Spencer lets it happen, sits so Brendon can straddle his lap, and kisses him hard as Brendon grinds down onto him until both of them are flushed and panting. Brendon’s eyes are huge (the size of the moon, Spencer thinks absently), pupils blown, and he goes to undo Spencer’s jeans. Spencer watches him, his breathing shallow with anticipation, lifting his hips so Brendon can pull them down, and –

God, _fuck yes, fuck._ Spencer’s head falls back as Brendon pulls his boxers down and takes hold of Spencer’s cock, simultaneously biting down on Spencer’s neck.

“Brendon–!” Spencer gasps, rocking his hips up into Brendon’s fist as Brendon sucks on the bruise, and fuck, it feels so good, so good, Spencer’s worried this is gonna end embarrassingly fast.

“Yeah, Spence,” Brendon murmurs, swiping his thumb over Spencer’s slit to make Spencer’s hips buck up off the couch again. “That’s it, Spencer, Spence, you’re gorgeous, you are,” and Spencer really doesn’t think he’s gonna last much longer if Brendon keeps this up, all flushed skin and impossibly dark eyes.

“Brendon, please,” he whimpers, “please, Bren, I need – please –”

“What do you need, Spencer?” Brendon asks, kissing Spencer’s jaw. “Tell me what you need.”

But Spencer is really fucking bad at words, okay, especially when Brendon keeps stealing them out of his mouth with every kiss, every touch. All he can do is grab Brendon by the waist and pin him to the couch to kiss him hard, hurriedly pulling off Brendon’s clothes so he can touch and taste and let their hips drag together. Brendon whimpers in his ear as Spencer reaches for Brendon’s dick, twisting and writhing and panting beneath him, and fuck, Spencer’s so gone, he’s _so_ gone.

“’m gonna,” Spencer gasps out, and Brendon hisses out a _yes,_ and Spencer swears he sees stars as he comes, shaking and breathless, into Brendon’s fist.

It takes a moment for Spencer to come back to his senses, but when he does, Brendon is sitting up on his elbows to kiss him, lazy and soft.

“Happy birthday,” Brendon murmurs, and Spencer feels something warm blossom in his chest as he laughs softly, languid and boneless as Brendon gently kisses him over and over.

Spencer is so impossibly in love with him.

“Shower?” Brendon asks when he pulls away. There’s just a hint of suggestion in his voice, and Spencer grins down at him, grabbing Brendon’s hand and leading him up to the bathroom.

After all, Spencer’s probably the only person who treats other people on his own birthday.


End file.
